


Hormonas

by Amerikita12



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable, Barry flirts a lot during fights, Comedy, Cute, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Barry no estaba de humor. Malditos cambios de humor. Malditas hormonas.Los personajes son propiedad de DC y sus respectivos autores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola, hola! Gracias por leer, solo aviso que hice esto antes de dormir, así que no esperen que tenga mucha lógica o buena redacción, sólo avisó, por cierto, no sé qué tan verdad sea sobre el tema hormonal que maneje al final, use lo que sabía y lo que recordaba.

Barry no estaba de humor.

 

Cisco y Caitlin tuvieron que soportar su ceño fruncido y sus constantes gruñidos de hastío. Claro que ambos estaban pensando en qué diablos le pasaba a su usualmente simpático amigo, pero ninguno consideró la opción de preguntar, no quería arriesgarse a una reprimenda por parte de éste.

 

Caitlin era quien se mostro más reservada, y Cisco, bueno, él estaba poniendo su máximo esfuerzo por no preguntar, y quedarse callado.

 

Barry, por su parte, se encontraba sentado en una silla de los laboratorios, esperando a las indicaciones de sus amigos, sin borrar el fastidio de su rostro. Cisco se volteó hacia él, dando una pequeña seña con la cabeza, indicando que debía ponerse el traje.

 

Sin vacilar, Barry se cambio en un segundo, portando así su característico traje rojo. Caitlin y Cisco se apresuraron en componer unos pequeños desarreglos usuales del traje, haciendo ésta acción lo más rápido posible.

 

-Listo Barry, ahora sólo sube a la caminadora para empezar el entrenamiento- Instruyó Cisco, dándole una palmada reconfortante y una sonrisa amena. El castaño por su parte asintió desinteresado.

 

-Sé qué hacer, Cisco- Espetó con hastío, y enseguida se apartó para ir a la caminadora. Cisco abrió la boca con la firme intensión de comentar algo, pero decidió callar y soltar un suspiro en su lugar.

 

-Bien chicos, como siempre, vamos a probar tu velocidad máxima actual ¿Sí?- Habló Caitlin, intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Ninguno dijo nada más, y Barry tomó posición sobre la caminadora, levantando el dedo pulgar para indicar que estaba listo.

 

[...]

 

-¡Lo hiciste bien amigo! Tu velocidad máxima aumentó un 5%- Exclamó Cisco revisando los datos que la computadora expulsaba, mientras el velocista bajaba lentamente de la caminadora, jadeando ligeramente gracias al exhaustivo ejercicio.

 

-¿Eso es bueno? Sigo siendo muy lento- Gruñó como contestación cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el moreno lo escuchará.

 

-Vamos Barry, lo estás haciendo bien- Se dejo escuchar Caitlin, interrumpiendo el posible improperio de Cisco.

 

-A ti nadie te hablo- Contestó cortante el velocista, ofreciendo una mirada arisca a la susodicha.

 

-Wow, cálmate Barry, no seas grosero- Se interpuso el moreno, reaccionando ante el comentario agresivo del contrario. Levanto ambas manos en una muestra de paz, intentado controlar el ambiente.

 

-¡Estoy calmado!- Exclamó rabioso, soltando un gruñido involuntario.

 

-No lo estás- Espetaron Caitlin y Cisco al unisonó, mostrando un semblante molesto.

 

-¿Me están diciendo mentiroso?- Acusó el velocista con una mueca dolida.

 

-No entiendo, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, te has comportado como un patán desde que llegaste- Acusó el moreno -No paras de gritar y contestar como si fuese un adolescente molesto- Le siguió Caitlin.

 

El velocista se mantuvo en un continuo mutismo, su expresión delataba un inminente puchero, pues en su rostro se formaba un ligero mohín. Su labio inferior tembló levemente, y su respiración se hizo ligeramente ruidosa. Sus cejas se alzaron completando una mueca dolida, y tuvo que morderse discretamente su labio inferior para no soltar un gimoteo.

 

-Barry...- Se escuchó Caitlin, un poco arrepentida por la dureza de sus palabras, con ambos brazos estirados intentó acercase al velocista con intención de consolarlo.

 

Por su parte, Barry gruñó como advertencia, esperando que Caitlin no se acercara más.

 

Antes de que la joven llegase a tocar al velocista, la alarma instalada por Cisco se hizo escuchar estruendosa por la habitación. Barry lo vio como la perfecta oportunidad de huida, apenas se tomó el tiempo de vislumbrar los datos que arrojaba la alarma, el lugar de los hechos no estaba muy lejos, apenas a unas manzanas de distancias.

 

-Espera Barry, no te...- La petición del hasta ahora callado Cisco de vio interrumpida por la corriente de aire que había dejado el ya mencionado velocista- Vayas...- Soltó con un suspiro, resignado. Se volteo hacia Caitlin, esperando que ella le pudiese explicar algo de lo sucedido. Ambos se encogieron de hombros con la misma duda.

 

Mientras, Barry corría en dirección al avistado Leonard Snart.

 

[...]

 

Barry suspiró, definitivamente no estaba de humor para soportar a algún villano o metahumano hoy. Pero por más que le disgustará, él era muy arbitrario y no permitiría que alguien muera o salga herido si puede evitarlo.

 

Llego en cuestión de segundos al banco que Capitán Frío estaba asaltando, por lo que se podía vislumbrar no había rehenes, pero la policía no podía hacerle frente a Snart si éste portaba su arma de frío.

 

Entró al edificio con la mayor cautela posible, intentando no llamar la atención de las autoridades, ni del mismo Snart. Sabía que podía resolver las cosas sin tener que dañar a su oponente, darle la opción de retirarse antes de una pelea era algo ya clásico entre ellos.

 

-¿Me intentas asustar, Scarlet?- Inicio el dialogo el villano, que él supiera de su presencia logró sorprender al velocista.

 

-No me digas así- Ignoró la pregunta, exigiendo con un tono endeble, se maldijo así mismo por la fragilidad de su voz.

 

-No suenas convencido, Scarlet- Se burló el contrario, con la firme intención de exasperar al velocista de rojo.

 

-¡Qué no me digas así!- Gritó Barry encolerizado, con su respiración irregular debido a la molestia que emanaba de su cuerpo.

 

-Vaya, ¿Amanecimos de malas?- Hizo mofa su contraparte, aunque en sus adentros se sintió intrigado por el anormal comportamiento del menor.

 

-No tienes ni idea- Comentó Barry con un tono fastidiado, de una manera más confianzuda de la que Snart esperaba- Todo me molesta ¿Sabes?- Exclamó dramático, llevando las manos a su cabeza, sobando sus sienes en un intento de no encresparse- Desde que me levanté estoy así, y lo odio, puedo estar normal en un momento y después un comentario me irrita de sobre manera, los olores me marean, y todo parece conspirar contra mí. Y después de todo eso Cisco y Caitlin me gritan por mi comportamiento, ¿Qué acaso es tan difícil entenderme? Simplemente no quiero hablar con nadie, me gustaría estar en mi habitación comiendo pizza o algo por el estilo, ¡Pero no puedo! Porque en el último mes he aumentado 5 libras, no sé cómo diablos puedo engordar, ¡Soy Flash! Para qué carajos me sirve tener un súper metabolismo...- Se desahogo el menor, apenas y se dio cuenta que casi estaba gritando y que había caminado en círculos alrededor de Snart.

 

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- Habló Leonard con un tono ¿Suave?, o eso parecía, como un intentó burdo de consuelo.

 

-¡¿Qué no puede ser tan malo?! ¡Ellos me gritaron!, y no me gusta que me griten...- Terminó su puchero con un tono quebradizo, quizá al borde del llanto. Con un ligero mohín se apartó de su enemigo, cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y miro hacia abajo con aflicción.

 

El Capitán Frío se vio enredado en la confusa situación, con su enemigo al borde del llanto que él no había provocado. Sintió la obligación moral (¿Todavía tenía eso?) De animar al contrario, pues dejarlo sollozando como un niño pequeño tocaba un fibra sensible dentro de sí.

 

Un sollozo junto con algunos gimoteos interrumpió su debate moral interno, con cierto miedo se volteó en dirección al menor, temiendo que éste ya haya roto en llanto, para su desgracia así era, y maldita sea, ver a Barry así de sensible creaba un incomodo vacio en su pecho.

 

-Vamos chico, no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien ¿Sí? No llores- En sus adentros Snart se sentía patético, más que nada por su burda manera de animar a alguien. Con cautela posó su mano en el hombro del menor, esperando que su reacción no sea violenta, o que incentive el llanto de éste.

 

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de llorar?- Barry pareció ignorar su pregunta, y se retorció bajo el toque del mayor sobre su cuerpo. Sin saber por qué, el sentimiento de desconsuelo aumento el vacio en su pecho, teniendo como resultado el aumento de los lloriqueos y gemidos afligidos. Leonard suspiró con ligera desesperación, al no saber cómo solucionar la situación.

 

-Mira niño, yo soy un villano, no debería estar consolándote ¿Sabes? A parte, tienes suerte de tener una cara muy linda como para que las llenes de lágrimas- Animó con una frase salida de lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Con su dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Barry. Después se dio un segundo para procesar lo que había dicho y hecho, sintió un vacio en el estomago, ¿Por qué hizo eso? Incluso Barry lo miraba asombrado, incluso incrédulo, aquella frase logró frenar su llanto, reduciéndolo a leves sollozos, apenas audibles.

 

-¿Tú de verdad lo crees? ¿O sólo lo dices para que me calle?- Cuestionó el velocista, receloso y con la voz endeble. Snart tragó saliva, buscando el valor en alguna parte de su cuerpo para contestar la duda del menor sin que éste volviese a llorar.

 

-Yo de verdad lo creo- Soltó el acusado, esforzándose en que la frase no sonará con algún tono en específico.

 

-Quiero ir a los laboratorios- Musitó el velocista, intentando recuperar la compostura, fallando patéticamente en ello. Pues aún sentía todos los sentimientos en su pecho, esto incentivo un gemido dolido.

 

-Está bien, pero ya no llores- Demandó el villano, intentando retomar su toque serio. Barry asintió apenado. Se maldijo así mismo, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

 

[...]

 

-¡Barry!- Exclamaron Caitlin y Cisco con una sonrisa aliviada cuando vieron llegar al ya mencionado, más su sonrisa se borró cuando la presencia de Snart se dejo ver. Ambos no tardaron en notar los ojos rojos e hinchados que portaba la imagen desmejorada de Barry.

 

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Se apresuró a acusar Cisco, señalando de una manera seria a Leonard. Por su parte, Caitlin se apresuro a llegar a donde estaba Barry, comprobando que no tuviera alguna contusión o herida externa.

 

-Yo no le hice nada, lo prometo- Replicó estoico, levantando las manos con presunta inocencia.

 

-Eso no explica porque Barry viene así- Gruñó irritado- Te juró que si le hiciste algo, yo y Caitlin te vamos a...

 

-Él no hizo nada Cisco- El velocista interrumpió su amenaza, intentando así mantener la frágil convivencia de la habitación- Necesito que analicen mi sangre, tengo cambios de humor y peculiaridades que son irregulares, quizá fui infectado por algo- Cailtin asintió, llevándolo a la sala continua para hacer los requeridos exámenes. Snart y Cisco se miraron con recelo más no dijeron palabra, y se limitaron a seguir a sus compañeros.

 

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Interrogó el velocista, después de que sus amigos sacarán sus muestras de sangre para examinarlas.

 

-No deje de robar un banco para nada, al menos quiero saber la historia completa- Contestó con indiferencia fingida, pues en el fondo su curiosidad se veía ligada a la preocupación que sentía por la salud de su némesis.

 

-Las pruebas estarán dentro de 45 minutos, así que tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo que pasó- Interrumpió Caitlin, tomando asiento junto con Cisco, ambos con una mirada interrogativa.

 

-No quiero hablar de eso- Manifestó el velocista con un ligero desplante de hastío.

 

-Vamos amigo, dinos por qué te pusiste como adolescente hormonal- Insistió Cisco, despertando el fastidio en el interrogado. Quien por su parte rodo los ojos, absteniéndose de hacer un ademán descortés.

 

-Que no quiero hablar de eso- Recalcó con más énfasis en el "No". Cisco aceptó que no era el momento y cerró la boca, evitando así un posible contratiempo que involucrara la volatilidad de Barry.

 

[...]

 

-Ya están listos los resultados- Informó Caitlin a los presentes, sin despegar la vista de los susodichos resultados.

 

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se deben mis cambios de humor?- Se apresuró a preguntar el velocista, intentando permanecer estoico.

 

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabías que es un tema hormonal. Tiene que ver con tus neurotransmisores de serotonina y la noradrenalina, pero hablando en niveles básicos, la testosterona en tu cuerpo está dando altibajos, al igual que el estrógeno, que también esta fluctuando, parece que hay alguna correlación entre estas anomalías- Explicó Caitlin, teniendo su mirada fija aún, en los papeles, cerciorándose de no citar mal los resultados.

 

-¿Y cómo solucionó esto?, no quiero seguir con estos síntomas- Alegó el castaño, brindando la mirada más compasiva que tenía.

 

-Podemos darte suplemento hormonal hasta que se estabilice la producción natural de tu cuerpo, pero vas a seguir con tus síntomas por al menos una semana- Barry no se mostró muy contentó con la respuesta, pero asintió resignado, pues no tenía mayor opción.

 

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

**Author's Note:**

> Resulta que leí un artículo sobre las hormonas, y sus efectos, me pareció divertido integrarlo a un fic que desde hace tiempo quería escribir.  
> Por si se lo preguntaban, sí, me gusta el Barry x Leonard, o ColdFlash, no quise hacer nada muy serio, creo que su relación queda mejor como bromance que como pareja, en algunos casos.   
> Bueno, ya saben, comenten, voten y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción.


End file.
